I Won't Leave You
by bkb00
Summary: What happens the first time Annabeth and Percy see each other having nightmares? Just a two-shot I wrote while I couldn't sleep. Major Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I hope you love this story! Yes I know I write about PJO a lot.**

**disclaimer: honestly, would Rick riordan's screen name be bkb00?**

Annabeth POV

It was right after I was kidnapped and Percy rescued me. I'll never forget it.

I was staying at Percy's house for the night before going to camp with him the next morning.

Sally trusted us, and she put Percy on the floor and me on the couch. We stayed up talking forever, but about midnight we went to sleep.

It was around two in the morning when I heard thumps on the floor. I heard someone crying out.

I opened my eyes and sat up. What I saw made me feel like I'd just been punched.

Percy was on the floor, screaming and thrashing around. "No!" He screamed. "No! Please!"

Sally came in just as I slid off the couch and knelt by Percy.

I started to shake him. "Percy! Percy wake up!"

He kept thrashing around until one of his hands hit my wrist. He grabbed it and woke in a cold sweat.

His green eyes filled with tears when he looked at me. "Wise Girl?" He murmured before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I patted his back, and tried to sound comforting. "What's wrong?"

He studied my face, as if making sure i was really there. A tear slipped over his lashes.

"I-I dreamed that Luke killed you."

Percy POV

I still remember the dream vividly.

Two enemy demigods chained me to a wall. They laughed at what they saw coming through the door.

It was Luke, holding Annabeth by those blonde curls that reminded me of a princess. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and looked exhausted. Her curls were matted, and she was making failed attempts to struggle against Luke.

Her grey eyes fixed on me, and immediately became wild with terror. "Percy!" She cried.

I struggled against my chains. "Let her go!"

Luke just smirked, and took out Annabeth's knife. He ran a small gash on her face.

Annabeth started to cry, and her eyes pleaded with me to help her. "Luke, please!" I said. "Stop it!"

He laughed as he positioned the knife at her lower back. "No!" I screamed.

"Percy," she choked out.

Her scream as the knife went into her back will never leave my memory. She crumpled to the ground, and all life left her eyes.

My chains disappeared, and I knelt beside her. I put my head on her chest and cried.

I woke to her yelling my name. She was alive. It was just a dream.

Annabeth POV

Oh my gods...Percy dreamed that? I didn't know he cared that much.

I hugged him tighter. "Percy, listen to me. It was just a dream. I'm ok, see?"

Sally sat on the couch. She looked as if she felt awkward and out of place.

Percy touched my silver streak. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I could have gone with you-or-I could have done something. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Don't be sorry, Seaweed Brain. There was nothing you could do."

"Annabeth, you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I...nevermind."

I force him to look at me. "What's wrong Percy?"

He looked at me, and his expression was so full of pain, I almost cried.

"You're my best friend. I can't lose you."

"Percy..." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt like crying, but I had to keep it together for Percy.

"I thought...I thought I had lost you. The dream was so real. And when you were really kidnapped...I was terrified that I couldn't save you."

I put my head on his shoulder. "Perce," I whispered. "I'm safe. It's ok. You saved me."

He started to calm down. Sally came in, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. We sat down on the couch, and sipped the chocolate.

Percy was calm for the most part now. I just tried to keep his mind on other things.

About an hour later, we wee both sprawled on the couch, asleep. And much to our dismay, Sally felt the need to take pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the last chapter. R&R! I don't own PJO **

Percy POV

It was right after the Titan war. I was asleep in my cabin.

A blood-curdling scream woke me. I knew that scream. It had been used more times than it should have.

I quickly threw on a sweatshirt over my pajama pants. I bolted out the door and towards the Athena cabin.

When I burst into the cabin, all the campers looked at me like, "what in hades is going on". I ignored them and went straight to Annabeth's bed. She was gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white. She sobbed in her sleep and cried out in pain. "No," she whimpered. "Don't leave me."

My heart broke seeing her this way. I picked her up and took her to my cabin.

She sobbed the entire way there, and continued once I laid her down in my bed. I crawled in next to her.

"Ssshh," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok, it's ok. Don't worry. You're safe."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Percy?"

I nodded. "I'm here. You're safe."

She quickly glanced to the scar on her shoulder, where she'd been stabbed saving my life. She immediately burst into tears. Clutching my shirt, she poured out her nightmare.

"I dreamed that-that I got distracted by a monster, and-and I didn't take that knife and you-and you died!"

Her sobs were even more horrible and heartbroken than when she had been shown her fatal flaw. I held her as she soaked my shirt with tears.

"You screamed-and you said my name, then you died!"

I put my lips to her hair. "Hey, hey. I'm ok. You are too. We're safe. And we're together."

"I'm glad you're alive, Seaweed Brain."

I hugged her tighter. I didn't know what to say.

She continued to softly sob. She was really shaken up. "I was scared I would have to be alone."

I planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Annabeth, you're never going to be alone again. I'll be there for you even when we're not together. As long as I'm alive Annabeth Chase, you will NEVER be alone."


End file.
